The Rogue: Sunbae Creed
by BatWingteenavenger
Summary: The beginning of my Silver Saiyan AU Saga. Gohan makes a shocking discovery about the new kid in town. Who is he REALLY and what could be haunting him? what's with this 'new' martial art from another country? What does Sunbae mean? Find out inside!
1. To build true confidence through

**Disclaimer: **Gukuru/Spyrok is owned by me. Any factor of his past except some of the characters is owned by me. Akira owns everything else and anything I use after this chapter will be listed in the following disclaimers if it is not owned by me.

**A/N: ** Ok, everyone, the first chapter is FINALLY here! This story is an AU, (duh) but it is set in the Normal timeline right after the Cell Saga. I personally LOVED what GT gave us in terms of a certain new level of Super Saiyan, a certain Fusion Warrior, and an AWESOME finishing move. However, since I felt that all of these things could (should?) have been brought into DBZ, I decided to 'make it so' (**Note: **Star Trek and that line are not owned by me) and hence, half the reason for this fic being labeled an AU.

Lastly, since I felt like it and since the story would die if I followed the facts of the series, GOKU IS STILL ALIVE! He does not appear until later but don't worry, he WILL show up! Apologies in advance if anyone seems OOC, it's been a while since I saw nerdy Gohan. Just chalk it up as AU if you see any flaws. XD

Criticism is always welcomed via that little button on the bottom of the page. Please take advantage of that button, since we writers thrive on what others have to say! Read on!

Whenever you see one of these "*" Be sure to take a look at the end of the story because I will put a guide at the end of the chapter for reference.

**SHOUTOUT!! ** This fic is a HUUUUGEE thank-you to Vilsy and Ron'sBella !! You guys are the best! Without your support, I would have never continued in this genre and so MANY of my new stories would have died early. Thank you VERY MUCH!! YOU ROCK!!

**THIS IS NOT A GARY STU!! PROMISE!! **

* * *

Gohan flew to class, his adrenaline still pumping. There were some drawbacks to being a demi-Saiyan surrounded by 'normal' people. One of these disadvantages was having to lie about why he was running late and why he had to leave early. As Gohan burst into his History class, he silently wondered how he was still able to ride Kinto-un*, what with all the deception he was guilty of committing.

The demi-Saiyan slid into his seat with a muttered, "Sorry I'm late, sir." and opened his text to the appropriate page. Below him, Sharpner cocked his mulleted head and hissed haughtily,

"Hey Gohan, have you seen the new kid? He's even weirder than _you_ are!"

"Um, no. I haven't noticed anyone new. I kinda just got here."

Two seats away from Sharpner, the World Champion's crime fighting daughter, Videl, snorted and pointed to the subject of the conversation, a young man who sat away from everyone and did not interact with the students sitting around him-as if he had no intentions of making friends or engaging in any group activities.

"How could you _not_ notice him, Gohan?! He sits by himself, his hair reminds me of a certain Manga character,* and it's wilder than your little brother's! You'd have to be _**blind **_to not notice!"

As the teacher scolded his students for whispering during the lecture, Gohan took a closer look at the new student. The young hybrid was not only looking at the young man's physical appearance. Something about the silver-haired student was nagging him, and he searched deeper in a manner known only to him, Vegeta, and the rest of the Z Fighters. The technique allowed the fighter to scan the chi of his opponent and judge how much force was needed to take the enemy down.

The hybrid nearly fell out of his seat when he completed his chi scan and found out that the newcomer was _hiding_ his true power.

_Woah! And I thought Piccolo was strong! This guy could rival Vegeta in power! Wait a sec. . ._ The Son of Goku completed a perfect facefault, enticing hysterical laughter from his classmates. Gohan didn't care. What he had just found out changed his priorities in a huge way and knocked all other facts out of his mind.

The stranger, like himself, was struggling to blend in with the rest of society.

The stranger, like himself, was hiding behind a façade.

The stranger, UN-like himself, was a full-blooded Saiyan.*

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

After school, Gohan hid his energy as best he could without passing out and followed the undercover Saiyan out of Hercule City. When they got to the very outskirts of the crowded environment and far away from prying eyes, the silver-haired youth took to the skies with a relieved and freeing whoop of joy. Wanting to follow but knowing that the act of flying required a raise in power, Gohan called Kinto-un and continued his pursuit.

His quarry led him to a cave in the middle of a desert. Barren as the desert where Yamcha used to live (Gohan loved to hear the tales the former Desert Bandit used to tell when Gohan was little and peace reigned supreme) the place was far from civilization and looked rather lonely.

As the hybrid swooped low for a better view, he was suddenly knocked off of Kinto-un by a torpedo of blue and white. The two landed with a surprised Gohan on the bottom, being flattened by two strong, wristbanded arms, two weighted boots and. . .a _tail?!_ Looking into his assailant's charcoal eyes that seemed to flicker between coal, SSJ teal, and an enraged topaz, Gohan tried to calm the youth down and get some answers at the same time.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Calm down and hear me out!"

The youth only tightened his grip and growled in a voice that resembled Vegeta's snarl but sounded remarkably like a teenaged version of Goku (after puberty and much deeper).

"You'd better start talking and fast! You've tailed me here and I want to know why. I don't like being followed."

Gohan played a trump card. "You're a Saiyan, aren't you?"

The question did not come as a surprise to the attacking teen and he immediately let go of his prisoner, letting the hybrid stand. Snorting, the boy folded his arms and sneered, not unkindly,

"This could be worse. I could have been discovered by the Saiyan no Ouji. What gave me away, Son of Goku?"

Gohan took a step back in shock and confusion. _He knows?! But how?_ "If you know who I am, why did you _attack_ me?!"

"I wasn't sure at first. You had the power level of a normal human. I attacked out of instinct. Comes with the genes, I guess. My Saiyan name is Spyrok but you can call me Gukuru."

The youth tucked his silver tail protectively around his waist then shrugged as he let the appendage twist and curl freely behind him. Gohan grinned as he eyed the chrome-colored 'limb' and answered the aforementioned question.

"Your energy gave you away. Plus I know of only one race that is characterized and recognized by their people having _tails_. Otherwise, you hid yourself pretty well. I want to know though, what on earth are you doing. . .well. . .ON EARTH? I mean, my Dad was sent here as a baby and Vegeta came here for his own personal gain and ended up staying. How did _you _end up here?"

Taking a deep breath, the Silver Saiyan motioned for the hybrid to sit down. He felt a strange connection with Gohan and knew that the hybrid could be trusted. So, making a firm decision, Gukuru took another deep breath and prepared to share his background for the first time in 19 years. He only hoped that his audience could handle what he was going to reveal. . .

* * *

**Notes:**

*Nimbus

*Since this is an AU, I am going to say that the Z gang read Yu-Gi-Oh and therefore know about Bakura.

*In this fic, the hybrids are able to tell when a 'full Blood' is present by feeling the individual's energy signal.

Next chapter is written and on the way!! I know this one was kind of short but I promise to make the next one longer! WARNING!! The next will not only be longer, but more INTENSE!! I mean, this fic isn't rated 'T' for nothing, you know!!

Later and PLEASE review! (I'll give bonus points to anyone who can guess what vegetable Spyrok is named after! Good luck!)


	2. knowlege in the mind

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except what was specified in earlier chapters.

**A/N **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! One Review in particular caught my attention and got me a little worried. There seems to be this fear from the faithfull readers that Gukuru is a Gary Stu. (Thanks to **Vilsy** and **Fairfieldfencer** for explaining to me what a Gary Stu is. YOU ROCK!) First of all, this IS an AU, so Canon CANNOT BE SCREWED UP by his appearance because, correct me if I'm wrong, in an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, Canon is ALWAYS being screwed with anyway (**I'm serious, guys, If I am confusing AU with ELSEWORLD I really, really need to know so I can fix this.**) Secondly, The Silver Saiyan is FAR from flawless. His character flaws will be revealed in later chapters.

For those that fear that he will be the most powerful character in the story, you may rest peacefully in the knowledge that I, as a DBZ Fan, believe strongly that Goku is and always will be the most powerfull character in DBZ, GT, and DB (Besides TEEN GOHAN SSJ2! XD) and I WILL NOT STRAY from that fact. EVER!! _**FLAME ME RELENTLESSLY**_ if I EVER _**purposefully**_ do such an act and I will thank you!

Hope that clears everything up and I hope you guys help me if you think I am doing something wrong. My worst fear is not being able to fix something because I had no idea it needed fixing. Now, on with the fic!

If you see"*"Check the bottom of the page for reference.

* * *

"I was a prisoner aboard King Cold's spaceship ever since I was seven years old. They kept me alive because I was unique, I mean, let's face it, how many Saiyans do you know of with hair like mine? Anyway, Cold and that bastard Cooler loved to torture me and I hated them for it. One day, when I was about 10, the torture and laughter became too much and I exploded. My emotions were so intense that I ascended rapidly; skipping Super Saiyan 1,2, and Legendary, finally ending up at SSJ3. I went on a rampage and, well, let's just say that not ONE of my handlers survived. I couldn't hold such a powerfull form, and my body gave out on me but not before I demolished half the ship and killed fifty more guards with a Destructive Wave."

Gohan grinned at the mental picture of ANYONE connected with Frieza getting blown away by a ticked-off ten-year-old. It sounded familiar, actually*. . .

"Man, I bet Cold was shaking in fear!"

"Actually, no. He was furious. I remember what happened that day as though I had lived it just yesterday. In fact, it still gives me nightmares. Brace yourself, Gohan. I'm going to show you exactly what happened on that ship. All you have to do is close your eyes and trust me."

The hybrid did as he was told. Even though they had just met, Gohan felt a kinship with the other Saiyan. The Son of Goku closed his eyes.

Then opened them and panicked. He was surrounded by alien guards dressed in Frieza Battle armor. An evil laugh split the silence and Gohan had the urge to crawl into a deep, dark hole and never come out again. He yelped as a hand gripped his shoulder, then sighed in relief when a warm chuckle soothed his nerves.

"Relax, Gohan. We are in my memories. No one can see, feel, or hear us here so you have nothing to fear. Look over there and tell me what you see."

Gohan looked toward the middle of all the commotion and saw a table. On the table, strapped down so thoroughly that not even Broly would have been able to break free of the restraints, was a very young but recognizable figure. On either side of the young Silver Saiyan, two hated figures were gloating over the struggling prisoner like buzzards about to pounce on their prey.

Gohan felt suddenly chilled.

"Cold and Cooler. I can't hear what Cold is saying because of Cooler's laughing and your—wait, what _are _you doing? They don't seem to be hurting you at all, so why are you screaming?"

"Look closer. Move in if you have to."

Gohan complied and got the answer to his question. Every three seconds or so, the Silver Saiyan turned blonde. _He's trying to transform!_ Electricity crackled around the helpless boy for one whole minute before fizzing out. The more the teen struggled, the weaker he seemed to get and the faster the ship seemed to go. With a sick feeling in his gut, Gohan knew now what the villains were laughing about.

"They're. . .they're using your power to run the ship! It seems Cooler never gets tired of using human (or Saiyan) batteries. He did the same thing to my Dad and Vegeta. It's sick."

"According to what I heard, that was a totally different instance. My energy isn't the only thing powering the ship. Watch."

Cooler leaned over the weakly-struggling teen and hissed menacingly, while viciously smacking and shaking the boy. Curiosity aroused, Gohan moved in closer to see what was going on. He wished later that he had stayed put.

Cooler continued his attack without pausing as he snarled vehemently,

"Stay awake, little monkey! If I see your eye twitch, I will have the guards beat you half dead again. You doze and we all DIE!! Mark my words, if I catch you napping I will TORTURE you until you wake up. I may just do it anyway. Your kind killed my brother so it'd only be fair."

The Silver Saiyan stopped his struggling and glared at his tormentor with Saiyan rage in his eyes and defiance in his voice as he growled weakly,

"You baka monster! It's Freiza's own fault he's dead! He was outclassed by a low class. How's THAT for irony?! Goku is twice the fighter you'll ever be, not to mention he's ten times smarter! AAAUGH!!"

Cooler had raised the power of the extractor, sending painful, draining volts over the captive Saiyan teen. "SHUT UP GAKI! I will beat you until you're broken beyond repair!"

A weak hiss came from said Gaki, and he squeaked,

"Play with me all you want, Baka Cold-spawn. No matter how much it hurts I'm still a Saiyan. I have my pride and you _won't _take that away. AAAUGGGHH!! The more you push, the harder I'll shove. You. . .can't. . break me."

The squeak became a whisper and finally died out as Teen Gukuru lost consciousness. Since he was not technically 'asleep,' the ship kept on its course. King Cold looked at the unconscious youth and shook his head, clearly bored.

"Something went wrong. He didn't last long at all that time. Usually the power is twice that before he gives in. Cooler, you bafoon! You juiced that last blast way too much and drained him too quickly! You ended our fun WAY too soon!"

Gohan exploded, turning SSJ2, snarling in justifiable rage and clenching his fists. Gukuru put a hand on his shoulder, trying to sooth the sparking, hyperventilating hybrid. Gohan ignored him and growled in a voice he only used when he had been pushed WAY too far, like when he had defeated Bojak.

"Those _monsters!!"_

"Gohan remember, these events already happened. You can't change the past so calm down."

"But you were suffering and they were _enjoying _your pain! Even if I can't change it, this rubs me the wrong way."

Gukuru nodded in understanding and Gohan calmed down. After a while, Cooler and Cold went away and the hybrid moved in to watch the Teen Saiyan as he swam in the sea of dreamless, sleepless darkness. Suddenly, the boy's eyes flew open and became teal. He transformed into SSJ2 and broke his bonds before collapsing again, totally drained once again. Gohan noticed that two nodes had escaped the teen's outburst, and the hybrid wished with his entire being that he could remove the energy—sucking tubes himself. Teen Gukuru looked so. . . _drawn_. Like the only thing keeping him alive was pure willpower.

The hybrid shuddered as a scaled, rat like creature began nibbling on the boy's ear, then laughed as the irritated teen smacked the rodent clean through the opposite wall. The creature landed at Cooler's feet. The fiend growled in frustration, taking out a large case from under the computer console that housed it.

"He's free again. This time, I'll torture him so thoroughly that he'll beg me to _KILL _him just to stop the pain! Putrid Saiyan!"

The feind made his way to the prison that held Teen Gukuru. Gohan looked at the older Silver Saiyan and pleaded,

"Don't make me watch you suffer. I won't be able to take it."

Gukuru nodded and the room changed. "I think you'll like this part. This is the night before Cold came to Earth. Cooler is dead thanks to Goku and Frieza is a cyborg. I am about 14 years of age and still strapped down as you can see."

Gohan took in the familiar settings, and then noticed something strange and unexpected about the scene that was taking place before him.

"I see Cold picking at you like a buzzard, but where is Freiza?! I would think that he would be in on the torture of a Saiyan."

Gukuru shrugged, "I think Freiza was more bent on avenging himself and wiping out all whom Goku held dear to pay much attention to me. Watch closely. This is where I get my own revenge."

The hybrid watched as Cold continued to poke and prod his victim, smiling sickly as the teen Saiyan writhed in his attempts to avoid the pain-administering tool that penetrated his flesh. Suddenly, the boy perked up and grinned, his eyes going from a tortured black to furious topaz. He glared his tormentor in the face and snarled darkly.

"It's over, tyrant. I sense that your time is short. Now, witness what happens when you push _this _Saiyan too far!"

The ship suddenly went into hyperspace as lightning crackled around the Saiyan teen. Cold was knocked backwards as a wave of energy slammed into him. There was no doubt in the monster's mind that the 'monkey' was powering up and that was NOT a good thing!

"Handlers!!"

Ten alien guards fought through the ripples of pure, pent-up power—only to be flung aside as the prisoner broke free with an enraged roar. Cold stared at the teen in surprise, the gaurds trembled in fear, and even Gohan stared in amazement at this sudden display of raw power.

The youth stood, confident, the energy aura around him a golden red. His hair seemed to have trouble making up its mind as it flickered from gold to silver, and it was as long as an SSJ3 but much wilder. His eyes remained an angry topaz, and golden fur covered his upper body and tail.*

With another roar, Teen Gukuru sent his captors flying out of the room and sent the ship on an even faster trip through hyperspace. Again, the youth's body gave out on him, and the Silver Saiyan collapsed, motionless and at normal levels again. Cold picked himself up off the floor.

"What was THAT?! He's never done _that _before. Look at this place what a total disaster!"

There were guards and debris everywhere and the walls were scorched a light black. Gohan turned to Gukuru and chuckled, "Man, I thought _I_ was dangerous when pushed too far! You must have gotten whooped pretty hard for _that_ outburst!"

Gukuru shook his head, "Hold on to something. I think this is how Cold and Frieza beat your father home."

The ship lurched as it was sucked into Earth's atmosphere, then shuddered as it crashed on the desert floor. The crash not only jarred the ship, it jarred Teen Gukuru loose. As the young Saiyan dashed out the nearest exit, everything around Gohan swirled and the hybrid closed his eyes to ward off the nausea creeping up on him.

* * *

When he opened them, the two were back in reality. Gukuru sighed heavily and continued his tale orally. Gohan listened intently, curiosity aroused again.

"After I escaped, I made my home here and watched everything that happened from the sidelines. The deaths of Cold and Frieza at the hands of Mirai Trunks, the battles against the androids, the Cell Games. I saw it all. I would have helped, too, had it not been for my problem. I would have been more of a liability than a help because I was too weak and frail. Seven years of no sleep, torture, and malnutrition will do that even to a Saiyan. So I trained myself hard every day for two years being careful to mask my energy so no one would find me. After those years of solitary training I sought further teaching and went to find a sensai and found one in Premier City."

"Woah! No way! That's all the way in South Korea!*"

"Yes. There I found Kwanjang Nim* Okampo. He taught me the art of Taekwon and Poomse. He also taught me how to suppress the burning, explosive rage I have inside me. After three years my Kwanjang decided that it was time for me to further my education. That's how I ended up at Orange Star High at my age."

Gohan nodded, finally understanding a little of his new friend's need for seclusion and he understood now why there seemed to be a bond between the two of them, even though they had just met. (Bleeding hearts of the world unite XD) Looking at the silver-haired youth, Gohan was suddenly struck with an idea.

"Wow! You've got quite the backstory! Hey! There's supposed to be a HUGE storm blowing in tonight and I know your cave is gonna be flooded in no time flat. What do you say to coming home with me? I'll bet you could use a good meal and a good night's sleep in a real bed. Plus, I'm sure my Otoutosan Goten would love to meet you."

The Silver Saiyan scratched his head nervously, "Well, um. . . I'd love to sleep in a regular bed again, but. . .well. . .you see. . ."

"You're nervous about meeting my Dad, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, your father is a living _legend_, Gohan. I'm an insult to the Saiyan race compared to him. Heck, I'm an insult to the Saiyan race _period_. What if Goku sees something in me that he doesn't like? Or worse, what if—"

"Will you relax, Gukuru? My Dad is the most laid-back, carefree, loving, AWESOME person in the Universe! Stop whining and FLY!" Gohan took off. A few seconds later, the Silver Saiyan joined him, beaming greatfully.

"Kansamnida, Son Gohan. Kansamnida*."

Gohan grinned back, "Hey, no problem, Gukuru! I'm just wondering what my mom is going to say when I walk in with another stray."

TBC

* * *

Not to leave you hanging on purpose or anything so cruel, but my sister suggested that instead of bombarding my readers with a plot that ran too quickly, I should spread out the information. So, I am afraid that we will have to leave both you readers and Gohan wondering what Chi Chi will do when she finds out there is going to be another Saiyan living in the house. The next chapter will be up soon, so keep an eye open! Also, I have NO idea what genre I should keep this as, so maybe you could help me by voicing your opinions and we'll go from there! ;)

**Notes**

*As I recall, a certain chibi wrecked havock on a certain Cell,(Hey, he had Freiza's cells in him so it counts!)

*This is a state I made up based on SSJ4 Gogeta's 'alternate color' from the Tenkaichi games. Because I feel that Goku should still be the first to reach the fourth level, I developed a state in-between SSJ3 and SSJ4, called Super Saiyan Keon. (Those of you in Taekwondo should know what Keon means. if you don't, send me a question and I shall give you an answer.)

*Seeing that Gohan is a scholar, I am going to assume that he knows about Korea.

*Korean for "Grand Master"

*Korean for "Thank You" I don't know if it's spelled correctly, I just know how to say it


	3. honesty in the heart

**Disclaimer:** Just copy and paste the definition of FAN FICTION on the Copyright Dispute Claim in front of you, Baka FUNimation Lawyers! Besides, YOU DON'T OWN DBZ EITHER! XPXD! Toriyama does! HAHAHA! OH, and don't even THINK about sueing me for the Gukuru/Spyrok! HE IS MINE!

**A/N:** YAY! The third chapter is finally up! Sorry about the wait but I had finals and then everything got out of whack and MAN I HATE SCHOOL SOMETIMES! Anyway, a certain REVIEWER needs some MAJOR THANKING from yours truly for being the ONLY ONE who reviewed! Congratulations **xdevil-childx**! You receive the virtual Medal of Honor! And a Vcake! And a really expensive (Virtual) videogame system! And you deserve an IPhone (if you don't already have one). And. . . and you get to join **Vilsy** and **Ron'sBella** on the _THIS FIC IS DEDICATED TO. ._ .list! This honor is rare as I only bestow it upon those who hit critical marks. Perhaps, if one of you readers hits the TENTH REVIEW mark, you will find yourself on that list . . .hm?

Whenever you see one of these "*" (**astrix**) be sure to take a look at the end of the story because I will put **NOTES** at the end of the chapter for reference

_**Last time on THE ROGUE. . .**_

_The Silver Saiyan scratched his head nervously, "Well, um. . . I'd love to sleep in a regular bed again, but. . .well. . .you see. . ."_

"_You're nervous about meeting my Dad, aren't you?"_

"_Well, yeah. I mean, your father is a living legend, Gohan. I'm an insult to the Saiyan race compared to him. Heck, I'm an insult to the Saiyan race period. What if Goku sees something in me that he doesn't like? Or worse, what if—"_

"_Will you relax, Gukuru? My Dad is the most laid-back, carefree, loving, AWESOME person in the Universe! Stop whining and FLY!" Gohan took off. A few seconds later, the Silver Saiyan joined him, beaming gratefully._

"_Kansamnida, Son Gohan. Kansamnida."_

_Gohan grinned back, "Hey, no problem, Gukuru! I'm just wondering what my mom is going to say when I walk in with another stray."_

The hybrid did not have to wonder for long. As soon as the two high schoolers walked into the house, Chi Chi was on top of Gohan and she was frantic!

"THAT'S NICE! YOU COULD HAVE CALLED AND LET ME KNOW COMPANY WAS COMING, GOHAN!"

"I'm sorry Mom! You know sometimes these things just come out of nowhere without warning. Gukuru here needed a place to stay until the storm blows over, and I was coming home anyway." Gohan rubbed his head the way all Sons did when they were being sheepish. Chi-Chi calmed down but was still cross.

"Still, you should have told me in advance." The wife of Goku turned to the silver-haired Saiyan and glared at him threateningly, scrutinizing him like only a mother can. Chi groaned mentally as she noticed the telltale tail (say THAT ten times fast) that curled and twisted behind the stranger as if it had a will of its own. _Not another one!_

"And can YOU become a delinquent as well, Gukuru? I certainly hope not! If you think that I will allow you to pal around with Goten in this house while you are being a delinquent, then you are SADLY MISTAKEN!"

Gukuru sweatdropped and looked to Gohan for an explanation. Gohan blushed and hissed, "She wants to know if you can go _Super_."

The young purebred swallowed hard, sweatdropping again and rubbing the back of his head nervously, shifting his weight from foot to foot as he answered softly,

"Actually, ma'am, I have gone up to a level beyond three but that was a one-time deal I guess because I haven't been able to do it since. The most I can ascend to (_**without**_ passing out) right now is a very low level two and I promise NEVER to transform in the house, Mrs. Son."

Chi-Chi blushed and said, rather flattered,

"Weeell, since you have extraordinary manners for a Saiyan Delinquent, I suppose I can let you hang around Goten. Maybe you can even teach _Goku_ a thing or two!"

"_NISAAAN!" _

Suddenly, a little blue, black and grey blur slammed into Gohan, knocking the hybrid onto his back with a thud. Enter Goten, clad in his grey and sky blue sweat set, his endorphins still high from training and his joy upon seeing his Nissan home from school at its peak.

A heartful chuckle followed the chibi's glomp* attack. Gukuru looked towards the sound and came face-to-chest with Earth's Greatest Hero. Goku Grinned™ and greeted the awe-struck full-blood warmly.

"I _thought_ I sensed a new chi! Hi there! I'm Goku, what's your name?'

"G-Gukuru, Sir."

"Well Gukuru, judging by your chi and by your tail, I must say that it's a pleasure meeting another full-blooded Saiyan. Welcome to Mt. Paozu!"

"Thank you, Sir."

"I hope you'll be staying for a while. I would love to get to know you better. I feel the power inside you and it's a good kind of feeling. You're definitely one of the good guys, Gukuru, but that will change if you continue to live alone with nothing but pain, hurt and hate—that I also feel in your chi—to keep you company. If it's OK with you and Chi-Chi, I'd like to train you here. What do you say?"

Gukuru was beside himself with excitement, almost going Super Saiyan in his joy. "Yes! I would be honored, Kwanjang Son! Please, teach me in the art of Kame Sennin. I am willing and ready to learn. I come to you, student to master."

The youth reached into the small pack that he carried on his back and produced a black _di_* with a gold colored stripe on one end. Kneeling, he lowered his head and presented the article to Goku with both hands open-palmed, the _di_ resting on them. Goku was puzzled, yet something inside him saw that this act was one of submission. Gently, he took the _di_ solemnly, as if he were receiving a delicate gift. Somehow, the older Full-blood knew exactly what to say, though he had never done this kind of thing before. (Hm, perhaps he is remembering a tale told to him by a certain ex-monk? We may never know o_O)

"I accept you, master to student. I shall train you in the art of Kame Sennin as long as you are willing to train under me. Welcome."

Goku's eyes lit up and his tone became much lighter as he continued with a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth and the hand _not_ holding the _di_ extended in a gesture of friendship.

"While you are under my tutelage, my only request is that you not only train here, you _live _here as one of the family. Solitude is fine for training the mind, but for training the heart there needs to be Home. Do accept the terms, Gukuru?"

The kneeling Silver Saiyan grasped the offered hand and rose, still bowing, with one arm tucked between the opposite armpit. "I accept the terms willingly, Sahbunim* Son."

Goku Grinned™ overcome with excitement.

"Great! Welcome to the Family, Son Gukuru!"

_He was strapped down. _

_A bright light shone in his face, making his surroundings impossible to make out. An eerie, sickening laugh followed by a wave of pain left little doubt in his mind; he knew exactly where he was. The cold, cruel voice of his tormentor made his skin crawl as it drawled on while the monster began to slowly run a claw-bladed knife over his victim, nicking the skin once in a while. Try as said victim might, he could not snap out of his helplessness or tune out the cruel drawl. He was trapped and forced to tune in to the terror._

_Soon, it became his reality; he felt the tooth-knife against his skin. He squirmed in terror as the monster's drawl became totally audible. The voice was in the middle of a gruesome tale about the death of one of the Silver Saiyan's best friends at the monster's own hands._

"—_he squirmed and begged but I sliced him in many different areas like HERE and HERE and HERE. Whahah! Stop moving, Saiyan! If you move while I'm on your throat, you'll KILL yourself!"_

Someone wake me up!

"_He bled so slowly, I think it took him an HOUR to die!"_

SOMEONE wake me up!_ Wakefulness refused to come. The terror continued and it seemed to have no end._

"_--his breathing was musically raspy. It lasted for a while before the last was drawn."_

I WANT TO WAKE UP! NOOOWW! _He ascended. . . ._

--and woke up screaming.

Gohan bolted upright in the bed next to the cot Gukuru slept in and saw that the young full-blood had transformed. Not only that, but the youth was thrashing wildly, tangling himself in the bed sheets. Gohan waited for Gukuru to calm down a little before moving in to help. The Silver Saiyan had descended and was trembling violently, eyes wide open but distant, as if the youth was caught between sleep and wakefulness.

Gohan shook his roommate gently and murmured comfort, hoping to snap the teen back into reality. His reward was a ki wave that sent him flying into a wall. Picking himself out of the resulting hole, the hybrid rubbed his head. _Remind me to never wake Gukuru up from a nightmare. Ever. Again. _Looking again at the figure on the cot, Gohan saw that his roommate was now fully awake and looking at him curiously before realization hit and the fullblooded teen hung his head and said apologetically,

"Miun hamnida*, Son Gohan. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Don't worry about it. Do you have them often? The nightmares, I mean."

"Yes. I'm haunted every night."

"Are they usually that bad?"

"Do you want an _honest_ answer?"

"Well, yeah, sure."

"I blew up my house."

". . ."

"Twice."

". . ." (facefault)

"WOW! You blew up a WHOLE HOUSE in your SLEEP? You must be REALLY strong!"

Gukuru chuckled softly as the Chibi form of his mentor latched onto Gohan's leg in morning greeting, gazing up at the Silver Saiyan with his wide, innocent, black eyes. _He's going to be quite the ladies' man when he grows up. One pleading look and they'll be swooning at his feet!_ Kneeling, Gukuru ruffled the chibi's hair.

"Well, Goten, I may be strong but your father is WAY stronger! Never forget that, Ok?"

Goten beamed, his eyes shining, "Ok, Itoko* I won't!"

"Good! I'm hungry. Let's—oh no! I know that chi!" Gukuru began to tremble, lowering his own energy even though he knew it had been detected. Puzzled, Goten detached himself from his Onissan's limb and shrugged, scratching his head in curiosity.

"What's wrong Itoko?"

"Don't you feel that energy?"

The child searched and recognition crossed his face. To Gukuru's surprise, it was a _friendly_ recognition.

"Sure. It's just Veggie-head and. . ." Goten's black orbs lit up and a happy grin spread to the corners of his face as he bolted from the room, unable to contain his excitement, "TRUUUUUNKS!"

Gohan laughed at Gukuru's still puzzled and horrified demeanor, and then the bemused hybrid led the Silver Saiyan out of their room to meet the new arrivals. "Come on 'brother' let's see what ol' Veggie-head is up to now."

"Does he _**know**_you call him that?" Gukuru shuddered; still a bit resistant to his roommate's prodding.

"Yes. "

"And you are still alive. . ._**how?**_"

Gohan responded with a grin and shoved the still-horrified and confused Silver Saiyan into the family room where everyone had gathered. As luck (_bad_ luck, according to Gukuru!) would have it, the teen tripped and fell, landing in front of a pair of white combat boots. The eyes of Gukuru panned upwards, finally coming to rest on the scowling, regal face of the Prince of All Saiyans. The young man hastily picked himself up and kneeled in deep respect, curling his silver tail in a way that, had he wanted to, the Prince could easily grab the end.*

"Prince Vegeta! This is a very great honor. My humblest apologies for showing up in your presence uninvited and unannounced. I beg your pardon, Saiyan no Ouji!"

Vegeta snorted, his trademark haughty smirk in its place at the corner of his mouth as he gave the submissive youth a once-over. It had been too long since someone had given him the respect he deserved.

"Well _this _is a refreshing surprise. I'm curious as to how the spawn of a lower level than Kakarot survived being a pawn of that baka psychopath, king Cold. No matter. I am not here to discuss your pathetic backstory. I am here for Kakarot. Harpy! Where _is_ that clown?"

"It's breakfast time, Vegeta—"

"_Prince_ Vegeta, Ma'am."

"Hush, Gukuru! As I was saying, it's breakfast time, Vegeta. Where would you _expect_ to find Goku right now?"

Vegeta sweatdropped. A vein popped out of his head, making Gukuru cower as the Prince of All Saiyans stormed into the kitchen. There sat Goku among a rapidly growing mountain of plates and bowls, happily upholding his reputation as the Saiyan Vacuum, much to Vegeta's disgust.

"Darn you, Kakarot! Stop stuffing your face for two seconds and pay attention! You know the World Martial Arts Competition is coming up, correct?"

Goku looked up from his meal, a spoon still in his mouth. Grinning, he nodded, "MmHmm!"

"Well are you entering it or not? If you don't then I will withdraw. No one is worthy enough to challenge ME so it would be a bore and a waste of time."

Swallowing, Goku said excitedly, "Of course I'm going to enter! I enter every five (seven?) years and if _you're _entering, then I've really got no choice. Wow! This is going to be _really _exciting! I'd better start training again right away!"

Vegeta's vein popped again.

"Haven't you been keeping a strict training regiment these past years, Kakarot? Because if you've grown soft since the fight against Cell—"

"Relax, Vegeta, of _course_ I've been training since Gohan defeated Cell. I just took a break to EAT!" Suddenly, an idea struck him, "Hey, Gukuru!"

'Sir!" the young martial artist stood at attention; his balled fists clenched at his sides and his ankles together in standard _cha ryuht*_ stance. Goku chuckled warmly.

"We're all family and friends here, Gukuru. There's no need for formalities." Gukuru relaxed his stance and Goku grinned as he continued,

"How would you like to enter the Tournament? I'll bet you'd do great! What do you say? It would be a challenge and you would gain good experience."

The Silver Saiyan blushed, "Well, since my goal right now is 'to improve my flexibility and prepare myself for new challenges'* I suppose I have no choice but to accept the offer. The Tournament is in two months, right? That should give me plenty of time to learn the basics."

"Good! Then Vegeta, prepair yourself! This is going to be one of the best tournaments ever. I can hardly WAIT!"

Vegeta snorted and pointed at Gukuru, who cowered and again put his tail in easy reach as the Prince scoffed haughtily.

"Good luck training Spyrok, Kakarot. Why are you so confused? Oh, I see. He hasn't told you his _Saiyan _name, has he? Anyway, good luck getting him _remotely_ ready for the _preliminaries, _let alone the Tournament. Keep this in mind while you work with that Lower Class: My father exterminated the Silverbacks for a reason and it wasn't because of their low status. If I were you, I'd watch my back."

Goku cocked his head, "What are you saying, Vegeta?"

"Just watch yourself, Kakarot. The Silverbacks are unstable. I don't want you dying before I have the chance of beating you myself, got it?"

Goku laughed and waved a hand dismissively while the trio headed outside, "I don't think you have anything to worry about there. I don't have any plans of going back to OtherWorld any time soon! Don't worry about Gukuru; I'm sure he'll do just fine. Look, he's romping with the boys! Yes, I do admit there is something _dark_ in his chi, but with the right environment and proper training I believe we can fix that. Hey! What's so funny? Stop that, it's CREEPY!"

"I'll tell you later, Kakarot. I've already wasted enough of my time here. Come on, Trunks, it's time to train!"

Reluctantly, the purple-haired chibi disengaged from the playful brawl and stood unhappily at his father's side before the two blasted off, heading for Capsule Corps. Curious though he was about Vegeta's warning, Goku was eager to find out what his new pupil was really capable of when it came to combat skills. Smiling to himself in excitement at being presented with a new challenge, Earth's Greatest Hero called the silver-haired youth over to him.

Vegeta was right. It was time to buckle down again.

"Let's get started!"

TBC

We are NOT DONE yet, so keep your eyes peeled for the next chapter! Oh, yeah, and reviews would be nice, too. It speeds up the process if I know how the audience feels about where the story is going and all that.

**Vegeta: **LIES! ALL LIES! The ONLY reason this sniveling, baka author wants your imput is so she can feed her ego!

**BW: **Veggie-head, you are REALLY going to regret breaking into my end note! You shall pay dearly and when I get my muse, THEY will make you pay double! Now SHUT the HECK up, YOU DOWNER!

**Vegeta: **What will you do if I stay here and continue to berate you?

**BW: ** I shall write your character as nude and sexy so that every fangirl in the world hunts you down and gives you HELL for being so hot. You will NEVER be able to sleep with Bulma again and I can only imagine what she will do to your Gravity Room!

**Vegeta bolts out of author's room, already being chased by a swarm of crazed fangirls**

Sorry about that, guys! ANYWAY, here's the KEY I promised! Long this time. Hmmm, I wonder if I should use numbers next chapter?

**NOTES**

*In manga terms, to "_**glomp**_" someone or something means bear hugging the person or object, tackling them, and latching on tightly. It often results in the subject falling backwards with the playful 'attacker' on top of them. The word is also used as a sound effect.

*Taekwondo belt

*****literally "teaching father" (Korean)

*'I'm sorry' (Korean)

*'Cousin' _non-related_ (JPN)

*this is a custom I made up after reading some things about wolves. When the Alpha male approaches a low-ranking male, the lower turns over on his back with the throat exposed to show his submission to the high-ranked Alpha. Since a Saiyan's tail is the most vulnerable part of the body, I applied the same kind of concept. I hope it makes sense. _I _like it!

*Attention (Korean)

*TKD White Belt Goal


	4. and strength in the body

**Disclaimer: ***Growls at Baka Lawyers* Sue me for anything that was previously specified as MINE and I shall sick my creation on you!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! YOU GUYS RULE!

For Karci-YOU ROCK!!

* * *

"Kyorugi! YES!"

Goku suddenly found himself having to block a 'step-roundhouse kick/middle punch/uppercut' combo as an excited Silver Saiyan launched into the training session.

"Woah! Take it easy! Slow down, Gukuru." The 'master' chuckled as he caught an incoming knife-hand while blocking another middle punch. Knowing that striking again would be ideal, since both of Goku's hands were full and the older Saiyan was a little off-balance,, Gukuru was faced with the choice of disengaging or continuing the match.

Loyalty and respect won over the Saiyan fighting instinct, and the young protégé relaxed, standing in the 'rest' position. Goku also relaxed his stance and became a tad more serious as he forced himself into 'mentor' mode.

"The Kame Sennin style of Martial arts has nothing to do with training your combat skills. It has EVERYTHING to do with training your body and mind. Once you've mastered that, THEN I shall teach you MY style of combat. Are you ready for your first challenge?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Good!" Goku looked around for a minute before grinning and pointing to a very taal mountain that had a dot on the top of it.

"Chi Chi's friend Koketo lives up there with his cat, Kugaru. Every morning, the milk truck delivers to them. I think the milk man deserves a break. From ALL his deliveries."

Gokoru grinned, "You want me to deliver milk all over the county so that my speed, stamina and endurance will increase, right, Sahbunim Son?"

"Not exactly. Simply carrying six bottles of milk every day WOULD accomplish those things. However, it would also be too easy."

"???"

"I want you to deliver milk across the country. . . .by carrying the ENTIRE TRUCK!"

"!!!"

(Facefault)

"Yes Sir."

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Vegeta watched as the days passed by and both Kakarot and the Silverback got stronger. He wasn't worried of course. He had already surpassed Kakarot and had achieved his goal of reaching the level BEYOND SuperSaiyan. He had no reason to worry about the third-class clown defeating him in the tournament, or ANYWHERE for that matter.*

Spyrok, however, was a different story.

Vegeta knew his name well, and it made the Prince shudder slightly in horror rather than fear.(Come on, the Saiyan no Ouji. . .AFRAID?! **Reviewers:** _Broly_ *cough, cough* **BW**: Oh, YEAH!).

The royal fullblood had been. . . _alowed_. . .to watch as the entire race of SilverBacks was slaughtered by the hands of his father, King Vegeta. The Prince was young then, but he rememebered when the infant Silver Saiyan had been brought before the monarch. . . .

_****FLASHBACK****_

_King Vegeta raised a hand to obliterate the last of the vermin when something occurred to him and he folded his arms in a descisive manner, booming his decision to the doomed captives._

"_Korack, son of Lechark, I feel in your son's energy that the Cubbing has already been done. Your child will be spared from your fate. However, because you are a threat to the Saiyan race, and your child has been cubbed with a rare and highly dangerous beast, you and your mate have been sentenced to OBLIVION!!"_

_Chibi Vegeta watched nonplussed as the two beings were vaporized before his eyes. The baby was lifted by the tail by King Vegeta, and the royal held up the screaming, struggling infant in front of his son._

"_Behold! Spyrok the Pawn! Vegeta, my son, when he is of age, we shall present him to the father of Frieza as a token of peace, and the tyrant will never come back to our humble planet ever again!"_

_****END FLASHBACK****_

King Cold had indeed let Planet Vegeta alone as was agreed. Too bad Frieza never got the memo.

Spyrok's power was judged to be 100 below Bardock's, but his POTENTIAL rivaled Broly. Because his potential was so high, King Vegeta put him on a long energy leash. Literally. All went well until the SilverBack turned three. That was when the White Beast first appeared. . .

The Prince of All Saiyans snorted and continued his training. Kakarot was in for a surprise if he thought that he could train the SilverBack and not be destroyed by the White Beast trapped inside the boy. If that clown hadn,t sensed the monster's energy by now, he WOULDN'T feel it until too late. Vegeta didn't care.

He just hoped that the attack would come AFTER the World Martial Arts Tournament.

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

After delivering the day's milk load, Gukuru went for a walk in the woods. Goku noticed that the Silver Saiyan did this every other day, but the teacher never paid much attention to the habit until today, when Gukuru had run off hurridly, without a second thought or bow—the latter he did after every session, no exceptions. Curious, Goku stealthily followed his pupil into the maze of trees.

Suddenly, the youth stopped; his silver tail lashing to and fro like a cat's. he crouched low, and an animalistic growl erupted from his throat. Goku cringed and nearly knocked over by the energy the youth was emitting. With a howl that seemed to last for an eternity, the Silver Saiyan began to transform.

His tail became thick and bushy. His eyes turned topaz and white fur covered his entire body. Large paws connected to furry, sleek legs-FOUR of them-and a muzzle opened a mouth that snarled, revealing long, white fangs. Within two minutes, Goku was staring at a gigantic white wolf about the highdth of his hips, not including the head.

"G—Gukuru?" The Saiyan asked softly, stepping forward towards the huge creature.

The wolf turned to him and snarled, crouching low. Quicker than even Goku could see, a great white blur leaped for his throat with murder in its eyes. The fighter dodged the attack and put his arm between the sharp fangs and his vital spot.

"Gukuru! What are you DOING?!" he shouted as he blocked three more deadly attacks. A deep, growling voice one would expect to come from the mouth of a giant wolf snarled back while the ivory canid treid again for the jugular.

**_**I am not my master, wretched Saiyan! Now DIE!!****_

Suddenly, the topaz eyes rolled back, and the beast fell to the ground, convulsing as the energy it emittedbegan to dissapate. **_**NO Master! Please! Please let ME dispose of this tormentor, Master Spyrok!****_ The request was obviously denied, for the wolf was soon unconscious.

A few seconds later, Goku watched in fascination as the canine transformed back into Gukuru, sound asleep while hius silver tail curled and twisted as he dreamed. _Was this what Vegeta was talking about when he told me to 'watch myself'?_ he wondered.

"Well, THIS is interesting."

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Leter that same day, Goku pulled his pupil aside and took him for a walk in the woods. Gukuru welcomed any opportunity to spend time with his surrogate Otousan and was excited that the Legend wanted to hang out with HIM, a rogue who had never really done anything heroic for anyone. He was so excited that when Goku asked a personal question, Gukuru did not hesitate to give an answer in great detail.

"Gukuru, I have to ask this. . .are you a pure Saiyan, or is there some hybrid in your blood?"

Taken aback, the silver-haired youth haulted, "Hybrid blood? What are you--?"

His master fixed the sunbae with a stern look,

"I saw it, Gukuru. You TRANSFORMED into a giant, white wolf and ATTACKED me. I need you to be completely honest with me. What ARE you?"

Gukuru sighed in resignation and hung his head in shame, "Miun hamnida, Sahbunim Son. You're right, I haven't been completely honest withyou and in doing so, have also gone against my creed. For that I am deeply ashamed. This is the honest truth; I am indeed a Saiyan. However, I am also a SilverBack."

"Yeah, Vegeta said something like that. Said that his father whiped all of the Silverbacks out because they were 'unstable'."

"We are."

"What exactly does that mean?"

"Well. . .when a Silverbacked Saiyan is born, they are fused with a rare beast. I was no exception."

"So. . .that thing that attacked me wasn't. . . you?"

"No. That was Yuhan no Densetsu—the Savage Legend. He was given that name after slaughtering ten hundred gaurds when he was still a cub. That was also the first time he took over for me. If it hadn't been for Densetsu, the gurds would have beaten me to death. I renamed him Sprigetsu just to tick off my handlers because in the SilverBack language, his name means 'to serve and destroy'. They got ticked off because their comrades had indeed gotten SERVED!"

"And destroyed. So, this beast only takes over when you are in danger? Then why--?"

"That fact is true for most cubbings but Sprigetsu is the exception. He is not a TAME beast, and I am not his master, though he refers to me as such. We're partners and usually, he is content to stay in his Beast room until I need him. Recently though, he's been restless and I've been letting him run around a little."

"Why do it in secret? Why do you seclude yourself? And why didn't you mention this before?"

Again, the Silver Saiyan bowed his head in shame, eyes cast downward as he answered his mentor.

"Like I said, Sprigetsu is not a TAME beast. I release him in secret and lived in seclusion because. . . I was afraid of what my beast would do to civilians. What you experienced was mild compared to what Sprigetsu is capable of. If I hadn't stopped him. . . well, now you know why my kind was exterminated. I'm dangerous and could turn feral at any time, especially during the Full Moon. My beast can wipe out the entire human race in one week. I'm unstable. A SilverBack. If you want me to leave, I'll honor that decision with dignity."

Goku smiled and put a hand on the Silver Saiyan's shoulder.

"Gukuru—if this beast is a part of you, then you can't help what you are. It doesn't matter too _me_ what's in your genetics. I was born a murderer. I have bloodlust running through my veins but that doesn't shape who I truly am. As far as I'm concerned, if you feel comfortable living with us, then you are welcome to stay."

Gukuru bowed low, clearly reliaved, "Kansamnida, Son Goku!"

"I have two requests though."

"Hai?"

"You don't need to hide your true self, except at school. Allow me to walk with you when you let the White Wolf out for air. Secondly, you shouldn't be ashamed of where you came from, so from now on, I will address you by your TRUE name, Son Spyrok."

The youth beamed, "Kansamnida, Sahbunim Son! You don't know how much this means to me!"

Goku grinned and thumped Spyrok on the back, "Now that it's settled, I have good news. You're done delivering milk and it's time for a new challenge!"

Spyrok's tail lashed back and forth, unable to contain his joy at having MORE to do and see with his new Master.

"What now, Sahbunim Son? Am I to plow fields with my bare hands as I did for Kwanjang Ocampo?"

"No. . .that would be easy and boring and there are barely enough fields for you to plow. We've built up your strength and stamina, now it's time to work on your SPEED. Your next challenge. . .will be to CATCH me!"

Spyrok chuckled, "I've SEEN you move, Sahbunim Son. This will not be an easy challenge. Let's go! TAAAIII!!"

The Silver Saiyan dove for his master, and caught air as Goku Instant Transmissioned to a tree five miles away.

"HEY! No FAIR!! Sahbunim Son, I can't DO that!"

Goku laughed merrily, "I never SAID I was going to give you a handicap! Now, come ON! I want you to tag me before we have to EAT, and if you fail then no food for you!"

"Oh, you are SO on!"

* * *

Sorry this was so very LATE and short! But if you all had fun so far, then I will try to get the next one done a little faster! BTW, Check out Karci Barnett's fic, HEART OF THE PRINCE, cause it is AWESOME!! We are working on the SEQUAL to that fic, called MIND OF A PUAPER and if you liked Spyrok, you HAVE to check out the sequal because he's got a great arc in it!

BYECHA for now, and please REVIEW!


	5. To keep

**Disclaimer:** Spyrok is MINE! If anyone disagrees, take it up with Toriyama because besides the plot and made up stuff, HE OWNS EVERYTHING THAT I DON'T!

**SHOUTOUT: **This fic is dedicated to all my reviewers and especially KARCI BARNETT. Go now and read their awesome fics because they are AMAZING!

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDZBZDBZ

"And when he finally caught up to me, he glomped me and I fell right into a pile of UNCHI KUN! It was HILARIOUS!"

The rest of the family laughed at Goku's tale, but Chi-Chi was concerned and fixed Spyrok with a warning glare as she asked roughly, her eyes pinning the Silver Saiyan down,

"This wolf inside you—you control it, right? I mean, we'll be safe at night, won't we?"

Spyrok blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his head, squirming under the woman's glare.

"Well, Mrs. Son, I've contained Sprigetsu for this long, so I can honestly say that he will not show his fangs here in this house. You will be quite safe."

The woman was satisfied, but now she was also curious. "That's nice to hear, but I want to see it. The wolf I mean—just in case. Not in the house though, let's go outside where Goku can safely defend us if things should get out of hand."

The youth looked towards his mentor, who nodded and said warmly,

"It's OK, Spyrok. Remember, this is who you are and there is NO reason to hide it from your friends and family."

Spyrok grinned and led the others outside, cautioning, "You may want to keep back for a bit. This place is foreign to him, so he may be a little feral at first. Let him get his bearings, then approach him when he says he's ready."

The family nodded and stepped back. Spyrok got on all fours and transformed once again—though it was now known that he hadn't really TRANSFORMED at all.

Sprigetsu opened his topaz eyes as the howl ceased. The wolf turned towards those watching him and growled, ears flat against his skull, neck hair raised. Chi Chi gasped as the snow-white creature crouched low, protecting its throat and belly and showing its cruel, pearl fangs in warning.

After several minutes, it became clear to the giant white wolf that the observers were not going to hurt him, so he relaxed and veiled his fangs. His body remained tensed but his posture was no longer defensive. Standing up to his full height, the wolf spoke in his deep, growling, ageless tone,

**_**If you wish, you may come closer. I will not harm the friends of my master. However, if you are his enemies, then you will die. Show me your position with your courage. Only an enemy would fear me after I have veiled my fangs.****_

Trembling, Chi-Chi approached, holding out her hand so the creature could smell it and know her scent. Sprigetsu accepted her hand and even crooned in pleasure as the now-confident woman stroked the area behind his ears. Gohan was also accepted, and the hybrid breathed in awe and wonder and whistled as he gazed at the canid, his breath taken by the sight of the magnificent creature.

"You are BEAUTIFUL. Even the arctic wolves here on Earth pale in comparison to your color, and your muscle power rivals that of our mighty tigers, no—it puts them to SHAME!"

Sprigetsu bowed low, clearly embarrassed. _****Such high praise…..this I do not deserve, Half-Saiyan. You flatter me.****_

Goku's turn was next, and the wolf growled softly. Goku held up his hands in surrender and the growl ceased.

_****Saiyan,****_ the wolf said begrudgingly, _****I hear from my Master that you will be accompanying me on my walks through the woods. Perhaps during that time old wounds will heal. For now, keep your distance. I still do not trust your kind. ****_

Goku hung his head,

"Listen, Sprigetsu—whatever crimes the Saiyans committed, they have paid DEARLY for them. I had nothing to do with the evil my race has done and is known for thanks to their natures. However, I will honor your request and I hope that we can be friends in time."

The Wolf nodded. _****You are a strange one, Son of Bardock. I have a feeling that we will indeed become fine….acquaintances as the days pass. ****_

Goten's turn was last, and the fearless chibi glomped the giagantic beast's leg, giggling joyously. Sprigetsu chuckled and pinned down the squirming, happy hybrid with one giant paw, opening his mouth in a wolf's equivalent of a laugh.

_****Woah young pup! What might your name be?****_

The little Goku clone smiled happily at the mighty creature and Sprigetsu was instantly smitten by the huge, innocent eyes of the half-Saiyan child.

"I'm Goten!" the chibi chirped, once again glomping the huge beast, "You sure are huge, Mr. Sprigetsu!"

_****I was the largest and most fierce out of my clan, Goten, Son of Kakarot, before my kind-like my master's people- were completely wiped out by the Saiyans. Now, I am the last of my breed. Just as my Master is the last of the Silverbacked race.****_

Suddenly, the wolf picked Goten up by the back of his collar and flung the child aside just as a yellow beam of energy cut through the trees. The ki blast attack missed the hybrid chibi but nailed the white beast in the side. The impact through the huge animal into a tree back-first, knocking the wolf unconscious. The blow forced Sprigetsu's host to the surface, and Spyrok slid down the trunk—a gaping hole burned into his side.

A shadow fell over the horror-stricken group, and a sneering voice boomed, chuckling haughtily,

"I thought I told you to watch yourself, Kakarot. See what happens when you do not heed my warnings? You would have lost a spawn had I not interfered!"

Chi Chi rushed to the injured youth and checked for any sighns of life. Bulma was suddenly at her side, glaring at the Prince of All Saiyans in raw anger.

"What is WRONG with you? He wasn't hurting Goten or anyone else! Now I gotta get him to Capsule Corp so he can HOPEFULLY recover from your STUPIDITY!"

The genius looked at Goku apologetically and smiled reassuringly at Chi Chi, "He's going to be fine. I'm sorry this happened, Chi, but you know…..it's kind of a blessing in disguise. I'm fascinated by him, guys. I was hoping to run some tests to find out more about him. For example….that wound is healing faster than even Vegeta's immune system is capable of healing. I want to know why, and all it will take is a simple blood sample. I also need to take some simple immune system samples and organ tissue so in case he needs extra help later on, we'll have the necisary tools and can give him the help right away."

Goten looked up at Bulma with his curious black eyes and asked sweetly,

"Tests…like a check-up? Are you gonna give Itoko a check-up, Bulma?"

Bulma giggled and knelt down, ruffling the hair of the Youngest Son boy, "Well, cutie, if it's all right with your mom and Goku, then yes, I'm gonna give him a kinda check-up!"

Gohan looked worried, "Um, Bulma? These 'tests'…..are they the same ones you ran on me and my father not too long ago?"

Goku shuddered and rubbed his arms, muttering "More like TORTURE! I've never been stuck with so many pointy objects at once. And you guys wonder why I have a fear of NEEDLES."

Bulma ignored the sniveling Saiyan and answered the questionwith a dismissive wave.

"Yes, Gohan, I'll be running those tests. I wouldn't even THINK of doing Alien experimentation! Parish the thought!"

The son of Goku looked at the unconscious youth his father carried on his shoulders—ready to Instant Transmission Bulma and the Tailed Saiyan to Capsule Corp. As the three phased out, Gohan groaned inwardly.

"Oh, man, Bulma….I hope you know what you're doing."

Given Spyrok's past, Gohan would bet his gi that things were about to go very wrong between the genius and the Silver Saiyan.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

He woke up painfully and took in his surroundings. He was in a large, white room. His senses picked up the foul odor of sterilized equiptment and he began to panic, and the panic escalated as he discovered that his limbs were being held down by Saiyan-proof shackles, and he had been strapped down to a table.

_No! NOT AGAIN! No labs! NO LABS!_

He began to struggle, his heart monitor beeping madly as he tried to raise his power level, only to discover that he couldn't transform! _NO gotta get OUT! Gotta Get FREE! White uniforms…..they have WHITE UNIFORMS! No, stay back…..Stay away! STAY AWAY FROM ME!_

"It's awake Miss Bulma. I think you'd better get down here though and FAST! We've got ten people and Saiyan-proof restraints holding it down, but it's going into some kind of panic attack and we're afraid it may hurt itself or someone else!"

Bulma rushed into the lab, her coat askew, and pushed through the mass of bodies so she could look at her patient. "Poor guy is frightened out of his mind." The genius muttered before addressing the frothing, thrashing, recovered youth in a quiet, reassuring tone,

"Hey! Hey kid, calm down, ok? No one is gonna hurt you. This is my lab. I just need to run some tests and then I promise to let you go, deal?"

Spyrok looked at her with eyes clouded with fear and hissed,

"I beg you, mate of Vegeta the Saiyan no Ouji…I beg you to release me. Please, I ask you with my very being—let me go!"

His tone—so desperate and small and pleading, nearly broke Bulma's heart as she shook her head,

"I'm sorry, Spyrok, but I've already begun testing and it can't be stopped now. This would have only taken an hour or so but since you made such a big fuss, you slowed the process down to two whole days. I know this is a scary situation, but please trust me. Otherwise, I'll have to drain your energy just like I had to during Goku's blood test and I HATED to do that to him but his fears left me no choice."

The struggling stopped immediately. _Son Goku endured this torture?_

"Very well, Bulma, mate of Vegeta. Do what you must and I will not fight it but after we re done, you will have to regain my trust."

Bulma smiled and agreed, and the Silver Saiyan fell limp under her gentle touch as the tests continued.

After seeing the boy suffer under the genius, a scientist moved forward and tried to give the subject a sedative, but Bulma shoved his hand away. Angry, the man put his hands on his hips and said hotily,

"Mrs. Briefs, what you are doing is cruel! Look at it! The poor thing is in PAIN!"

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Oh, Barry, give me a break! You know that I can't do this with sedative running threw his system! I KNOW he's in pain but there's nothing I can do for him right now!"

There was suddenly an alarm, and a scientist panicked.

"We'e losing it! It's trapped in some type of fear coma and it's going into cardiac arrest or shock. Either way, IT is GOING TO DIE!"

Bulma looked at her patient, and saw that horror had taken him over again and he was caught in some type of daymare. Spyrok thrashed wildly, foaming at the mouth and spitting in rage, "BASTARDS! Bastards! NO! STOP! Please stop!"

"This is perfect! Stan, get me the Dream Catcher NOW! Before he wakes up!"

The device was brought to Bulma, and she hooked it to Sprok's head and turned it on. An image flickered on the monitor, and finally, Bulma understood the young Saiyan's fear.

"He was LITERALLY a lab rat on Planet Vegeta! That's sick! Look at those BASTARDS—tearing him apart! He was a CHILD and they—wait, the image is shifting. It's that Cooler creep. Oh my gosh, no WONDER he hates being restrained! Oh, good he's waking up. Spyrok honey, can you hear me? It's Bulma. You're ok. You're safe now."

The onyx eyes cleared and the youth regained his senses and began to calm down until a weasely man moved toards him with a scapula, ready to remove the mind-reading device. The scientist had an evil look in his eyes, and Spyrok picked up on his slimy persona and knew that this doctor was trouble. Bulma sensed the Saiyan's discomfort and snatched the tool from the man's hand, snarling in recognition,

"Harvey. What are you doing here? I thought you left a while ago. Oh well. You have the night shift so I guess it's ok that you showed up."

Harvey nodded towards the youth strapped to the table and his eyes sparkled hopefully. "We got another one, huh?"

Not looking at him, Bulma nodded and said curtly, "Uh huh."

"Saiyan?"

"Yep."

"Tailed too, I see. Have you…run PT tests yet?" The man licked his lips. Bulma shuddered but kept her tone icy.

"No, and I don't PLAN on running Pain Tolerance tests on him. It isn't necessary and besides, the others did not get tested so there really is no reason to run PT tests on HIM."

Bulma patted Spyrok's chest and smiled reassuringly,

"I've gotta run, kid. If Vegeta and Trunks don't get fed ASAP, all HELL will break loose. I'll be back though, don't worry."

The genius turned to the rest of the scientists,

"If any of you so much as take a HAIR off his head, you're FIRED! For tomorrow, I want you all here bright and early for clone sampling and the immunity tests but for now, everyone except the night shift is excused! Have a good night, everyone!"

TBC


	6. friendships with one another

**Disclaimer: **Why repeat myself? If you recognize it then I don't own it.

**A/N **This WAS going to go into ch 5 but since it felt weird and too long, I descided to make it a separate chapter. If you guys think I should have kept it in the previous chapter, please please please let me know and I shall correct this error IMMEDIATELY! Ok enough of my prattle and on with the fic!

**SHOUTOUT! ** Dedicated to KARCI BARNETT Thanx for being so very AWESOME and sticking with me this long! Go check out Karci's fics they are AMAZING!

**DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ**

As soon as the genius walked out, Spyrok found himself surrounded on three sides. He looked at them all and shuddered in terror. What was going to happen to him now that the Mate of Vegeta was not there to stop the scapula? These human whitecoats meant him harm and he was DEFENSELESS and weak. A blond, young woman named Toni tisked and looked at the Silver Saiyan as if he were an abused puppy.

"Poor thing! It's FRIGHTENED! Don't worry handsome, we aren't here to hurt you. We are here to make sure you get through the night alive, ok? I'm Toni and I'll be over there checking your vitals and these two are here as backup in case you flatline. Wait, Harvey, NO! Stop it! Bulma said NO PT! HARVEY!"

The man ignored her and plunged a needle into the subject's forearm. Spyrok screamed as liquid shot his nerves with agonizing serum. The other woman, Lacey, gasped in horror as Harvey poked the Saiyan and he screeched louder and tried to get away from the thing causing him hurt.

"You MONSTER! You gave it too strong of a dose! I bet even the restraints holding it down cause it PAIN!"

"I hope so." Came the dark reply as Harvey continued to poke and record and Spyrok continued to suffer under the serum's bite. The test continued until the Silver Saiyan got tired of being abused and got rid of the agonizing liquid the best way he knew how.

Harvey hissed in disappointment and slammed down the clipboard in anger.

"It soiled itself! Clever creature, this tailed Saiyan. Very clever but it won't save you. Tomorrow is the Cloning Proceedure. Do you know what the clone sampling procedure really means for you? Do you know what we plan to put you through tomorrow?"

Toni sighed and turned away, "Oh, Harvey, why do you have to be so cruel to the poor thing? Why does it have to have unjustified nightmares?" She looks at Spyrok pityingly. "It has feelings just like us. There is no reason for torturing it."

"Shut up, Toni! It's an ALIEN for crying out loud! NON-human! That means we HUMANS have the right to explore and experiment however we want to using whatever methods we see fit—as we would for dealing with any lab rat! They are no different than test animals to a true scientist. Plus, it's only fair that it should know what is in store for it tomorrow."

Toni snarled right back at him, disgust clear in her tone, "Is that what working at Strong Torch Labs has taught you? That every being that comes to you needs a scapula taken to the skin?"

She was ignored as Harvey turned to the Saiyan, running a finger down the silver-haired youth's chest like a knife and enjoying the terror Spyrok was going through.

"We are going to cut you….right down the middle, snip snip snip—just like that-then rip you open to see all your insides. Then we'll poke around and snip pieces of your internal organs off so we can analyze them later. I DO hope you will be awake during the procedure. It's better for my research. You see, as a scientist I love dabbling into the psych of a subject going through painful experiences. I even performed Pain Tolerance for fun at my old lab. How I LOVE to turn lab work into EXPERIMENTATION!"

Spyrok shook in terror as the man looked deep into his eyes with a hungry glare, then Harvey began to sing in manic glee.

"We are going to CUT you UP! Wahahaha! Cut you and SLICE you and TAKE out your INSIDES HAHAHAHA! Slowly we cut until you're all FILLET! We're cutting you uuuup in the MORNING!"

"That is ENOUGH, Harvey!" Bulma's voice boomed from behind the man. Taking in the situation, the genius barked her orders.

"Lacey, get him some clean pants. Harvey, you BASTARD—one more stunt like that and you are OUT! Huh? Oh, hey kid."

Bulma looked at the Tailed Saiyan—who had somehow gotten an arm free and was gripping her wrist as if she was his only support, his young eyes filled with terror as he croaked,

"Is it true what the man said, Mate of Vegeta? Are you really going to dissect me tomorrow and take pieces from my organs to study?"

Bulma glared at Harvey, an icy layer to her tone, "You Bastard! You told him too much and in great detail I see! You don't seem to understand the fear of being OPERATED ON while your limbs are strapped down do you? Spyrok DOES and its cruel of you to prey on his fears!"

The genius calmed down and turned once again to the trembling youth, her voice reassuring and kind as she tried to sooth Spyrok's terror while telling him the truth about the upcoming procedure.

"It's true, Kid. Cloning is basically taking cells from one source and duplicating them to make a whole new but identical object or in this case, organ. Don't worry about the procedure. I will make sure you are heavily sedated so you won't feel a thing. Get some rest now, or your body won't be ready for the surgery and if that happens, then sedative will no longer be an option and niether will the procedure, making your stay here that much longer. So sleep now, ok?"

Spyrok nodded and closed his eyes, forcing his body to shut down and rest. Bulma strapped his arm down again and turned her fury on the weasely Doctor Harvey, her eyes sparking in warning and her tone soft but laced with sandpaper as she growled at the man in low tones.

"Look, Harvey, I know you're a transfer from the Alien Research Facility, but this is Capsule Corp. We treat our patients with more respect and kindness here. If you remember, my husband is an extraterrestrial. They are no different from us in mentality so stop treating Spyrok like an ANIMAL!"

Bulma stormed out, then came back in towing a very concerned Son Gohan. While the genius explained and the girls drooled over the embarrassed Hybrid, Harvey went into the back room and took out his phone.

He had found a gold mine in research and NOTHING, not even Bulma Briefs, was going to stop him this time. He would make SURE of it!

"Oh, my Saiyan friend, the fun has not even begun! Tomorrow we will see how loud you can SCREAM! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

TBC


End file.
